Sister Of Mine
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kaoru meets a girl in the market one day and the resemblance to Kenshin is mind blowing. When she goes home she finds that the girl has followed her, and pasts are revealed as Kenshin discovers he has a sister, Kyla Himura.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Of Mine

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Kaoru meets a girl in the market one day and the resemblance to Kenshin is mind blowing. When she goes home she finds that the girl has followed her, and pasts are revealed as Kenshin discovers he has a sister; Kyla Himura.  
Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own the Kenshin-gumi, but I do own Kyla. This is bound to be slightly OOC because I have to rearrange Kenshin's past some to make Kyla fit in. Hope you like it!

I ask a favor of my readers! I must know two words in Japanese. What is little brother, and older sister? Let me know as soon as possible!

Chapter 1

(Kyla)

I was walking on my own, as always. Over the years I had gotten used to it, but I never gave up the hope that I may find my brother. I had just passed a small wood, and now I was heading into a town. I had a strong feeling that I may find something here, for I had heard of people seeing the 'return of the Battousai' in these parts. I highly doubted this, but it might give me a lead.  
I walked quietly through the market, ignoring the stares I got from many people. I'll admit, I look different, and I carry a sword, but that's no reason to watch me. I was short for my age, just at 5" 3', and I was 32 years old. My hair was long, reaching about to my waist and a peculiar shade of red/black. My gi was black, my hakama white. I usually wear navy hakamas, but I thought that may be a bit threatening to these people.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice when a young girl stepped out in front of me. I bumped into her, causing her purchases, two new kimonos, to fall to the ground. "I'm sorry." I murmured as I bent over to help her pick them up.

The woman looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, and she had long raven hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her voice was bright and cheerful, and she had strong ki. "That's alright." I had to wonder if she was a swordswoman like myself; but I was cut off as her mouth opened in a gasp as she saw my face.

I sighed, closing my eyes slightly. "Don't be alarmed, I'm not as bad as I look."

I assumed she was staring at my scar, the cut that ran from the right side of my forehead, across the bridge of my nose and down my left cheek to meet with my jawline. But to my surprise she shook her head. "No it's not that. It's just that you look so much like someone I know." She smiled lightly as we both stood. "In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were related."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh? What's the name on that one?"

She looked at me sideways. "Kenshin. Why?"

I hid my emotions well, keeping my face as blank as stone. My sensei had beaten it into me. _Don't show what you feel, it will betray you. It's better not to feel._ "Oh, just curious."

She smiled. "Well, thanks for helping me pick these up. I should have been watching where I was going. My name's Kaoru Kamiya by the way. What's yours?"  
I allowed a small smile to show as not to alarm her. "My name is Kyla. I'm a rurouni of sorts."

She shook her head again. "Wow, now you're really getting to my head. Kenshin's a rurouni too; well at least he used to be. He stays with us now."

I smiled inwardly. 'I do believe I've found you.'

She suddenly started. "Sorry Kyla, but I've got to go. It was nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you again?"

I nodded. "We probably will Kaoru."

She hurried away from me and I walked slowly after her, keeping sight of her black ponytail. I had a strong feeling that I had finally found my brother. If this Kenshin was the one I was searching for I could finally stop my wandering and try to piece my family back together. I set my left hand lightly on the hilt of my katana, a place I had grown accustomed to putting it over the years.

I followed Kaoru silently for a long while, until she came to a gate. I spotted the words 'Kamiya dojo' written on a plaque and I assumed that Kaoru must own the building. I watched as the gate closed, pondering if I should simply go knock or leap the fence and try to find Kenshin on my own.

'I don't want to trespass.' I thought. I walked towards the gate, some distant part of me hoping against hope that I would find what I was searching for here.

* * *

(Kenshin)

I was doing the laundry when Miss Kaoru returned from the market. She had been to get two new kimonos that she had seen the other day when the two of us had gone for food. I smiled at her as she came up to me. "Hello Kaoru-dono. Did you get what you wanted?"  
She smiled warmly at me, nodding happily. "Sure did Kenshin." Her face suddenly grew serious. "I also ran into someone there, literally. She looked so much like you Kenshin. For a moment I thought I was looking at you, but the scar gave it away."

I cocked my head. "May sessha ask what that scar looked like?"  
She traced a finger from the right side of her forehead to her left jawbone, passing over the bridge of her nose. "It went across here." I narrowed my eyes and she sat against the pole in front of me, her feet dangling off of the porch. "What's wrong Kenshin?"  
"Sessha knows this person, or woman to be correct." I murmured. "And I am worried about her presence here, that I am."

Kaoru furrowed her brows in confusion. "Whatever for Kenshin? She seemed nice to me."

I looked at her. "This woman was in the Bakumatsu like sessha was. She was known as Hitokiri Musei for her ability to move with no sound. Sessha was told to kill her once, but then," I trailed off. Then I had met Tomoe, and my life had been thrown into turmoil.

Kaoru didn't press the matter, thank kami for that. She opened her mouth, but a knock came at the dojo gate. I looked towards the door, and then stood. "Sessha will get it Kaoru-dono."

She made no comment as I walked away from her. I opened the gate and found myself looking into the soft green eyes of a woman just barely taller than myself. I saw no reaction on her face, but I could tell it was fighting to get out.

"Can sessha help you?" I said softly. She made no comment and I took this moment to observe her. It was Musei, I knew that because of the scar across her features. She wore a black gi and white hakama, and to my surprise still carried a katana. No doubt she had long ago rid herself of the wakizachi.

Her face softened. "You're Kenshin aren't you?"

I nodded slowly and tears welled in her eyes. I was silent, something had been plaguing this woman and I wanted to let her get it over with.

"My name is Kyla. Kyla Himura," she said softly. My eyes widened. "I'm your sister Kenshin."

* * *

Wakizachi – Shorter sword that kyla uses, just like Battousai did.

Katana – Longer sword

Hitokiri Musei – Silent Manslayer

Sessha – This unworthy one, Kenshin's name for himself

Gi – shirt basically

Hakama – pants


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kyla)

There he was right in front of me. I had been searching for years looking for my younger brother, and I had finally found him.

When I told him my name his face was a mask of pure shock. I scanned his features, noting the cross scar. His hair was longer, and it had grown brighter as he aged. The last time I had seen him had been 12 years ago, when he was still the Battousai. His eyes were no longer that cold amber, but a soft violet. He was about an inch shorter than me, so I knew we both had problems with height.

He took that moment to speak. "My sister?" His voice was gentle, yet it conveyed strength and peace.

I nodded. "You don't know me because I was kidnapped 2 months before you were born. That's the only thing I remember from my childhood. When our mother told me I was going to be a big sister."

"Why don't you come in," he murmured. "And you can tell sessha more."

I stepped inside the gate, moving behind him after he closed the gate. I spotted Kaoru leaning against a pole on the porch and nodded to her. Her eyes were suspicious, but she tilted her chin down in return.

Kenshin sat down, hanging his legs over the porch. "Tell sessha, you are the Hitokiri Musei are you not?"  
I nodded, noting his use of 'sessha.' I understood his feelings; I had felt the same way after….I shook my head mentally. "I was Kenshin. Just as you were once Battousai."

His eyes hardened at my use of that name, yet he said nothing of it. He suddenly hesitated. "Could, could you tell sessha of our mother? If you remember….."

I sat beside him. "All I can remember is that she had a soft voice, and gentle hands." I closed my eyes, remembering days I had vowed to never forget, the days of hugging my mother, of feeling my baby brother move beneath her skin. "You look so much like her Kenshin. She had violet eyes, and long red hair. She was always hugging and talking. Always so cheerful."

I opened my eyes to look at him, surprised to see tears glistening in his eyes. "Do I really have a sister?" he whispered. "Are you telling sessha the truth?"  
I put one hand on his, which rested in his lap. "I'm telling the truth….Shinta."

His eyes grew wide and he stared at me. I felt his hand grasp mine, and then he threw himself at me in a hug. I held him, burying my nose in his fire-red hair. "I never thought I'd find you," I whispered. "I thought you were gone for good."

I heard his startled voice from my shoulder, full of joy and surprise. "Sessha has a family. A sister…."

Kaoru suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?"

I pulled back from my brother and he wiped hurriedly at his eyes. I smiled at Kaoru. "Sorry. As I told you before, my name is Kyla. My last name is Himura. I'm 4 years older than Kenshin. He's my little brother."

Kaoru looked at me, and then smirked. "I knew you two looked too much alike to not be related. I mean, gosh Kyla, you're like a female version of Kenshin! The only differences I can see are Kyla's hair is longer, darker, and thicker, and she got green eyes. And the scar."

"I'm also taller." I pointed out. Kaoru giggled and nodded.

"Oro?" Kenshin said from beside me. I chuckled.

"So Kyla, how did you get kidnapped? If you don't mind me asking." Kaoru said uncomfortably.

I held up a hand. "That's perfectly alright Kaoru. You have a right to know."

Kenshin stopped me. "Perhaps we should wait for Sano and Yahiko Kaoru-dono."

She nodded. "Good idea Kenshin. They should be back soon."

Kenshin stood, going to a door. "Sessha will start dinner."

"Otouto-chan?" I said. Kenshin started at the use of the endearment, but looked at me. "Can I join you?"

He smiled. "Of course Kyla." I stood and followed him, leaving Kaoru on the porch. Once we were inside he turned towards me. "Kyla, I haven't heard that name in so many years, and it proves that you are my sister. Yet, there is one thing that confuses sessha. You said that you were kidnapped two months before sessha was born. How is it that you know my original name?"  
I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can remember our parents talking over names before you were born. Shinta was one they used a lot. So I took a chance and hoped that it was your true name. It's good to know that you are alive and well Shinta. I'm glad to see you." I smiled again. "Now, why don't we get that dinner started?"

* * *

(2 hours later)

"This is certainly a shock." Sano said, rubbing his head. The street-fighter was till in a bit of a daze from learning of me, and the young boy Yahiko still seemed skeptical.

"I don't know about this," he said, eyeing me as I sat beside my brother.

"She tells the truth." Kenshin said softly. "I am sure of it, that I am."

Kaoru looked at me expectantly. "Kyla?"  
I nodded. "Right, you wished to know of my past." I closed my eyes, then began to tell my tale.

* * *

Shinta – Kenshin's birth name

Sessha – This unworthy one, Kenshin's name for himself

Otouto-chan – younger brother (I think. Let me know if it's wrong)

Hitokiri Musei – Silent Assassin, Kyla's name in the Bakumatsu

Oro – No one knows…….. Just a really cute word Kenshin says a lot


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This entire chappy will be basically all in Kyla's POV, except when the others talk or when there is a page break. I'll usually let you know; otherwise you should figure it out pretty quick.

Chapter 3

I don't remember much from my childhood, but my mother has always been a constant memory. Kenshin looks just like her. I can remember her telling me that I was going to be a sister. I was so excited; I couldn't wait until my sibling was born. I would always ask my mother if I could feel, and I loved to hug her.

The next major memory is my capture. There were two men, and they took me in the night. I woke up in a sack, being dragged on the ground. They had shoved a rag in my mouth and bound my hands and feet, so I couldn't do much. After what seemed like forever they took me out and gave me to my Master.

My Master was tall, yet skinny. He was a giant in my four-year old mind however….

* * *

(28 years ago)

"Your name."

"K-kyla."

"She'll do. Get up."

The young girl got to her feet, tears still soaking her cheeks. "Where's my mommy?"

"Shut up and stop your crying!" the man snarled, causing the child to flinch. "From now on you will answer to me. You will call me Master and nothing else. No more crying. Every time you complain you will be beaten."

"But…."

A vicious backhand to the girl's cheek silenced her, and then started her crying anew. Again she was hit, and again. She learned quickly, and held her cries.

"Good, you're learning. Now, get some sleep. We start training in the morning."

* * *

_Kaoru interrupted me to pour some more tea. "So you never learned his name?"_

_I shook my head. "No. I was forced to call him Master. I don't even know what my sword style is and neither does anyone else. It died with him, and I don't intend to pass it on."_

After that he trained me with a vengeance. Every morning he would wake me at dawn, and soon I rose with the sun automatically. He trained me first in self-defense, punches and kicks, throws and such. After that he would have me run a mile, but it increased over the years. Then a short break, then he brought out the sword. He taught me all that he knew, and never let up the training, even when I was injured so I would learn to keep fighting even when wounded.

He beat me whenever I cried, and soon I learned to keep my mouth shut. One thing especially was drilled into my mind. "Never show what you feel. Feelings are vile things, they will betray you. A true Hitokiri does not feel, and it is better not to. You are stone."

For 11 years I went through this every day. I grew stronger, and became a cold emotionless assassin. When I was 16 I got my first assignment. I was only to kill a leader, but I ended up slaying him and 10 guards that saw me. After that I began to train myself in the way of silence, and from that I earned my name, Hitokiri Musei. From my 17th year on I was undetectable, and I wore a black gi and navy hakama to blend with shadows.

I was 19 when I first heard of the Battousai. I was not worried at first, but then I was told about him……

* * *

(13 years ago)

"You have a new assignment Musei."

Dark red/black bangs covered icy green eyes. "Explain."  
"The Hitokiri Battousai, or Himura the Battousai."

Eyes widened, though she portrayed no emotion other than that. "Himura?"  
"Kenshin Himura. He is another hitokiri like yourself. But he is getting in the way. Slay him with no mess ups."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out before I slay you where you stand," the hitokiri growled, her ice green eyes boring into the man. With a gulp he scrambled out of the room, leaving the woman in the darkness.

"Himura," she murmured. "Kenshin Himura. Is it possible?" She stood, forever quiet as the Musei she was. She slinked from the house, traveling through the night.

She had not gone far when she stopped, her eyes narrowing as her sharp senses picked up a small sound. She whirled, darting into a dark corner.

A boy walked past her, a young one of about 15. He had red hair, pulled into a high ponytail. He was silent, his face emotionless. The only sound was his sandals as the hit the ground. He suddenly stopped, and turned cold amber eyes to look at her.

There were no words between the two assassins, they just watched, and then the boy reached for his katana. Musei moved faster, whipping out her own weapons and meeting his blade as he struck at her.

Blades met and silver flashed as the two fought. Both remained silent, sinking into the steady rhythm of their deadly dance of skill. Musei suddenly winced as his blade slid down her own and struck her face. Blood obscured her vision and she flung the Battousai off and was gone like smoke.

"Musei," the boy murmured, and then he sheathed the katana and continued onward into the night.

* * *

Kenshin's face was slack, shock in his eyes. "I-I remember that." He looked at me. "I remember doing that." His fingers came up, shakily reaching for my face. I was still, watching him relive that moment. I felt his fingers lightly trace the scar on my face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry onee-san."

The endearment shocked me, but I did not let it show. Instead I smiled gently. "You did not know Shinta. I do not blame you."

His name calmed him in a way, and he nodded, pulling his hand back.

Yahiko spoke up. "Shinta?"

My brother looked at him, and then smiled when he realized the boy didn't understand. "Shinta is sessha's true name. Kenshin was given to me by my sensei."

Kaoru smiled, and then looked to my brother. "Shinta. I like it."

Sano butted in. "Hey, I was just getting into the story. Is it over?"  
I chuckled. "Almost."

Shinta's soft voice called my attention to him. "Onee-san?" I looked at him. "Why did you stop the ways of a hitokiri?"  
I smiled and touched his nose lightly with one finger. "It was you."

His eyes widened. "Oro?"  
"Seeing you made me realize that not all was lost, that I had a family. I saw what you had become, and I was afraid. No matter how hard you tried that day, I, as another hitokiri, could read your emotions in your eyes. What I saw was you, the rurouni inside you and not the Battousai. I saw a young boy looking for a truth, for a constant. I decided that I would help you, yet it took me 3 years to figure that out, and to free myself from my Master."

"Free yourself?" Yahiko questioned.

"I slew him….."

* * *

(10 years ago)

"What is the matter with you Musei! You've refused every assignment! You disappeared for 2 and a half years!" My Master walked furiously in front of me, his eyes angry. "First you fail an assignment…."

I let lose a snarl, halting him in an instant. "I did not fail. I succeeded better than I ever have."

"You didn't kill him!" Master screeched, pointing at me. "You let him get away!"

I ground my teeth together, standing up and popping my katana from its sheath with my thumb. "You are grinding my nerves Master. I suggest you stop this."

He eyed my threatening position. "And what will you do Musei?" he snorted. "You can't even kill a boy."

Something snapped. I launched myself at my sensei, and my youth and training in the ways of a manslayer lent me speed he could not match. My katana was at his neck in an instant later, my icy green eyes glinting. "You do not know nor do you understand my reasons. You know nothing." I smiled maliciously. "And you have no more purpose." The man slid limply from my grasp and I calmly wiped my blade.

"I will find you Kenshin, my brother." I murmured, walking away from my past, and hopefully to a new future.

* * *

"By that time you were gone. I wandered for the past 10 years trying to find you. I finally have." I finished.

Shinta was sitting relatively close to me, and I could feel his shoulder against my own. Kaoru was looking at me sympathetically, Sano and Yahiko just watching.

"You've certainly been through a lot Kyla." Kaoru murmured. She smiled. "Well, Kenshin believes you, that's good enough for me. Welcome to the family."

I received agreements from all around, and Shinta's soft voice assured me. "You are always welcome here onee-san."

I smiled. "Thanks otouto-chan. Thank you to all of you."

* * *

Translations:

Hitokiri Musei – Silent Manslayer

Gi – shirt

Hakama – pants

onee-san – big sister

Shinta – Kenshin's birth name, from now on Kyla will call him that while the rest of the characters refer to him as Kenshin or Battousai (in the case of bad guys)

Sessha – this unworthy one, Kenshin's name for himself

Oro – Nobody knows…….just a really cute word Kenshin says a lot

otouto-chan – little brother


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kyla)

The next morning found me on the roof of the dojo, enjoying the sun. As always I rose with the dawn, so the air was crisp and cool, the dew sparkling on the trees. I sighed happily, feeling the breeze sweep my unbound hair from my neck. When the red/black strands weren't in their usual high topknot they reached to just below the tie of my hakama, in the ponytail to the small of my back.

I was back in my traditional navy hakama and black gi, and my katana rested comfortably on my hip. Though I hardly used the blade I was never without it. My self-defense skills, coupled with my speed and silence, were more than enough to pound any enemy into the ground.

I closed my eyes and felt for my brother's ki. He was awake moving quietly through the dojo. His soft voice suddenly reached my ears as he opened the door. "Kyla?"  
"Up here Shinta." I replied, looking to the edge of the roof as he leaped up beside me. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled gently and shook his head. "No, not at all. Sessha just wondered where you were."

I grinned, and then took in his appearance. "You're a mess brother."

He grinned sheepishly. His hair was rumpled, and his eyes betrayed his tiredness. "I didn't sleep well onee-san, that I did not."

I gestured to him. "Come here and turn around." He crept closer over the roof, sitting cross-legged in front of me. I pulled the tie from his long hair and brushed it with my fingers, working at the knots and tangles it had accumulated overnight.

He stiffened at first, and then his shoulders relaxed as I worked at the crimson strands. I marveled at the silkiness of his hair, smiling when he made a soft sound of content.

I examined the ends of his hair, and then drew my katana. He flinched and tried to scramble away as the sound of the blade sliding from its sheath reached his ears. I chuckled. "Calm down Shinta. I'm only going to cut your hair."

"Cut it? With a katana!" His voice trembled, as did his shoulders.

I tugged on his hair lightly to get him to remain still. "You're fond of your hair aren't you?" A shaky nod. I snorted. "Well no worries, it's only a trim. You've got split ends." I gave the crimson hairs another light tug. "Now hold still so I don't hurt you."

He went as still as death and I slipped the katana under his hair, trimming off the ends. I laughed as his shoulders slumped when I re-sheathed my blade, gathering his long hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck again. "There. All done."

His hand immediately reached for his hair, feeling at the ends. I shook my head and bound my own hair, lightly combing it with my fingers.

He turned to look at me, his violet eyes watching as I played with my hair. I grinned and ruffled his red bangs. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

He glared at me slightly. "You're making me feel like a child, that you are."

I chuckled. "I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to do that." He humphed and I laughed. "Get over it Shinta. So why are you up so early?"  
He smiled at me. "Sessha usually makes breakfast, and then begins laundry and such."

I looked at him, surprised. "You do laundry? And chores?" He nodded and I shook my head. "Now I've heard everything. If you weren't my brother I'd marry you."

He sputtered, his eyes widening. "What do you mean by that!"

"I've never met a man that would do housework!" I replied. He cocked his head. "That would be a blessing, though I don't ever plan to marry." I elbowed him in the side. "Kaoru's lucky to have you."

I laughed as his face attempted to mimic his hair, and succeeded quite well. I grinned, ruffling his bangs again and standing. "Come on Shyguy, let's go."

I left him on the roof, as red as his own hair and wide-eyed, still trying to decipher what I had said.

* * *

(Later that night)

We had certainly had an eventful day. I had watched Kaoru teach her class earlier, joining in the laughter as Yahiko called Kaoru busu, and was thoroughly punished. Shinta and I had gone to the market, walking through some nice scenery on the way.

Sano had brought some sake, and offered to share, but we had refused it politely. Kaoru had gone to bed a while ago, and Sano had passed out on the floor. Yahiko was somewhere I was not aware of. That left me, and Shinta. Both of us were on the roof again, staring up at the starry sky.

"Shinta?"

"Hm."

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you alright?" I asked softly. He was leaning against me slightly, his shoulder resting against mine.

"I'm fine onee-san, that I am. I'm only thinking," was his response.

I smiled noting that he had dropped the 'sessha' around me. "Could I ask about what?"  
"Just," he paused. I waited patiently. "Just about my childhood. Mother and Father never told me about you, at least that I can remember."

"They probably didn't want you to feel sad. I think they thought I was dead." I said gently. He stifled a yawn, dropping his head to my shoulder. I smiled and rested my cheek on his crimson hair lightly. He was becoming more comfortable with me, and I could already feel the bond between us establishing itself.

"Otouto-chan?" I murmured.

"What is it Kyla?" he replied softly. His voice was slightly slurred with sleep.

"I love you Shinta, I hope you know that."

"I," he hesitated, and I could tell he was unsure. He suddenly sighed. "I love you too onee-san."

I smiled and hugged him with one arm, giving him a gentle squeeze. We sat there for a long while, watching the stars. After a while I looked down at his face to see him sleeping, breath soft and even. I pulled up onto my back, draping his arms over my shoulders and hooking my hands under his knees. I leaped off the roof, landing gently and without sound, and then walked into the dojo.

I found Shinta's room fairly easy and quickly. I lay him gently on the futon and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He stirred, but did not wake. I smiled, and gently brushed his hair from his face. 'He looks so much like a child when he sleeps.' I thought.

"Sleep well otouto-chan." I whispered. I kissed his forehead gently, then returned to my room and settled myself in the corner. I set my katana against my shoulder, and then closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Early the next morning, long before the sun rose, a man crept onto the property. He carried a small bag, and traveled fairly quiet. He snuck into the dojo, and then went quickly to Kenshin's room, sliding the door open. He moved to the sleeping rurouni in the center of the room, drawing a long needle from the bag. He pulled back the blankets and moved to slip the needle into Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin was awake in a flash, eyes sparking with amber and one hand grasping the man's wrist. He forced the needle away from his skin, growling slightly.

The man fought him, gritting his teeth. The needle inched closer, shaking madly. Kenshin let lose a cry as he shoved the man back. The stranger stumbled, and then went forward again to strike at Kenshin.

Kenshin blocked he blow, then winced as the man plunged the needle into his neck. He quickly depressed the plunger and yanked it out. "You've been poisoned Battousai."

With that he turned and ran from the dojo. Kenshin collapsed as everything around him faded into black.

The man didn't get far. He was stopped by Kyla. The woman approached him like a shadow, icy green eyes glowing in the night. In an instant her katana was at his neck. "When you get to hell," she growled. "Tell them Musei sent you."

The man slid to the ground, blood seeping from the slit in his neck. Kyla dragged him off the property, setting the body in a secluded place. "I'll deal with you later."

As the woman ran for the dojo her ice green eyes softened to a forest green, filled fear for her brother.

She burst into Kenshin's room to see the redhead lying in a limp heap, deathly still. She rushed to him, gathering him into her arms. "Otouto-chan? Shinta? Shinta, wake up! Shinta!"


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! MY MUSE RETURNED! Sorry, had a bit of a lapse there didn't I? Oh well, onto the story! Hope it lives up to your expectations…….

Chapter 5

(Kyla)

"Please Shinta, open your eyes!" I sobbed, hugging my brother to my chest and burying my nose in his hair. "Please….Wake up Shinta….."

Kaoru suddenly ran in, and then gasped when she saw me. "Kenshin!" She ran from the room and I heard her yelling. "Yahiko! Go get Megumi!"

I rocked Shinta gently, stroking his hair and whispering to him. He was shivering in my arms, breath ragged and painful. Kaoru came back in the room and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I knew there were tears on my own face, but I paid them no mind.

"What happened?" the younger woman asked as she knelt beside me.

"A man." I murmured. "I was sleeping when I heard a cry from Shinta. I noticed an unfamiliar ki and chased it out of the dojo." I put my nose in Shinta's flaming hair, closing my eyes. "I was blinded by rage. I killed the man."

Kaoru saddened, but she understood my reasons. "It's alright. You were worried about Kenshin."

"That doesn't make it right Kaoru." I said. Yahiko and a woman suddenly burst into the room, the woman carrying medical supplies. She glanced at me and surprise appeared on her face, but she moved for Shinta.

I tightened my grip, but Kaoru reassured me. "It's alright Kyla. This is Megumi, she's a doctor." I released Shinta reluctantly, laying him on his futon.

Megumi, as she was called, began to examine my younger brother. I looked away, and then noticed something lying on the floor. I picked it up, and then growled slightly.

Kaoru moved to my side, and then called to Megumi. "Come look at this!"

The woman took the needle from me and looked it over. After sniffing at it she ran to Shinta. "It's poison." She began removing medicines and needles, her face serious.

"Is it fatal?" Kaoru asked shakily.

Megumi looked at her for a moment, and then continued with her work. "Usually. However, we managed to catch this fairly early. That will improve Ken-san's chance. Also, Ken-san is no ordinary man, and he's a fighter. I may be able to save him." She shook her head sadly. "But I don't know for sure."

In that instant my world shattered. I looked to Shinta, pale and breathing heavily on the futon. I might lose the one family I had left, the one that I had been searching for most of my life. My brother might die, and I would be alone once more.

* * *

(Roughly one hour later)

Shinta was moaning. I had to resist the urge to cover my ears and run. His agonized groans echoed around me, taunting me in a way. He was shaking beneath the blankets, his eyes squeezed tight in pain.

Megumi was mixing herbs in a bowl, preparing some kind of medicine that was unknown to me. I focused on Shinta again, startled to find his lips a sickly blue. I moved closer to him and put a hand on his cheek, pulling back instantly. "His skin is like ice."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes were worried as she ran out to get some more blankets. Megumi came closer and I helped her pull Shinta into a sitting position. She set the bowl to his blue lips and poured it into his mouth. She poured a bit of tea in the back of his throat as well. Kenshin swallowed on instinct, and then choked on the herbs. I quickly slung him over one arm and pounded on his back until his coughs slowed and finally stopped. He hung limp over my arm, his head resting against my chest. I sighed and lay him back down.

Kaoru then came in, carrying many blankets in her arms. "Here, cover him up with these."

We covered him with the blankets, but still he shook. I watched in fear as he shivered beneath the cloth, heaving a sigh of relief when his moans quieted and he finally lay still. This part of the danger was over, at least for now……

* * *

(1 hour)

Shinta had turned the tables on us by changing to a horrid fever. Megumi sighed as she stood, closing her medical bag. "I need more. I'll be back soon."

I changed the cloth on Shinta's forehead, setting a new one soaked in cold water there. My brother moaned, squirming beneath the blankets. I smoothed his hair from his skin, soothing him slightly. "It's alright Shinta. It's okay….."

I held back the tears that burned at my eyes, knowing it would not help if broke down.

Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "It'll be alright Kyla. Kenshin is strong, he'll pull through."

I nodded. "I know he will Kaoru. It's just hard to think that I could lose him, even though it's a slim chance. I'm only frightened."

"I understand your fear Kyla, but we must believe in him," she smiled shakily. "He needs our support."

I smiled, touching her hand lightly. "Arigatou Kaoru. Shinta is lucky to have you my friend."

She blushed and looked way from me. I chuckled lightly, then both of us turned our attention to the futon as Shinta moved and moaned.

"Look, he's waking!" Kaoru, hope very prominent in her voice.

"Kaoru-dono? Onee-san?" His eyes fluttered, and then he began to whimper. "Where are you? What's going on?"  
"Shinta, calm down, it's alright. We're both here." I murmured, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Where?" he whispered, stretching out a hand in my direction.

I threaded my fingers in his and moved closer to him. "Here otouto-chan, I'm here." I hugged him tightly, allowing him to bury his face in my black gi. "It's okay Shinta. I'm here……"

My brother had indeed been saved, but another tragedy had occurred. Instead of taking his life the poison had taken his sight. Shinta was blind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Kyla)

"Can you see the light at all?" Megumi asked, holding a small candle near Shinta's face.

My brother shook his head. "I can feel the warmth, but there is no light." One hand still held on to my own, and I could feel the fine trembling in his body. His grip was tight, holding me as though I was a lifeline, which I probably was in the blackness he now lived in.

Megumi sighed. "I'm sorry Ken-san, but there is nothing I can do. I suspect you'll be permanently blind." She shook her head. "I'm truly sorry."

He smiled, his dull violet eyes looking at her, though they did not focus on her face. "It is not your fault Megumi-dono, that it is not. It is better to be alive."

I watched his face, looking at his eyes. They were empty violet pools; there was no spark of life. It was frightening to me, and I suppressed a shudder. He suddenly looked at me, and I was locked in that empty gaze.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I smiled, knowing he would be able to hear it on my voice. "No Shinta. I was just, looking." I saw sadness flash across his face, and then the neutral expression returned. I squeezed his hand lightly. "It'll be okay otouto-chan. I'm here for you."

He smiled. "Arigatou."

He shivered slightly, moving closer to me in an attempt to warm himself. I hugged him closer, rubbing his shoulder. "You're still sick Shinta. You should lay down."

Megumi nodded, speaking at the same time so my brother would know. "She's right. You should cover up so you can get well." She touched his shoulder and he raised his other hand to Megumi's. She and I led him back to his futon from the bench we had him on.

He lay down and closed his eyes wearily, heaving a sigh. "Sleep." I murmured, gently smoothing his hair from his face. I leaned over and kissed his warm forehead lightly. "I love you Shinta." I whispered.

"Love……you…….." he replied, though his voice was low as he sank into sleep. His breathing evened and slowed, settling into the steady rhythm of rest.

I smiled sadly and moved away from him, going to sit where Kaoru was on the bench. She smiled at me gently. "You love him very much, don't you?"  
I nodded. "Of course." I looked at her, my eyes soft. "He's all I have left Kaoru. Without him I would be lost, he's my only reason to live." I smiled. "You love him as well, right?" She blushed. "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him Kaoru."

She looked at my sleeping brother, her sapphire eyes shining. "I've never met anyone as nice as him. He's always so kind and carefree; it's hard to believe he's had such a hard life." She giggled lightly. "And to top it off he's really handsome!"

I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "He definitely got the looks in the family." I grew serious. "He's going to need both of us, more than ever now. Since he's blind he'll have no way to know what's going on until he learns to heighten and use his other senses. He can use ki to locate people, but that's only half of the journey. Until he can be secure enough to be on his own we always have to be with him. There is no greater fear than being alone in the dark. This I know all too well."

She made a small sound as though she was unsure of what to say. She sighed, then stood. "I should go find Yahiko and Sano. They need to know what's happened."

I nodded. "I'll stay with Shinta." She left the room, leaving me and my ill brother as he slept. "I'll always stay with you." I murmured. I put my katana against my shoulder and sat in the corner, retiring myself to watch over my younger brother.

* * *

(Kenshin)

There was pain, but it was lessening as the time went on. My eyes were the worst, a dull ache pounded just behind them. I also had a roaring headache.

I woke to darkness again. My ears and other senses were thankfully already sharper than usual due to my younger days, but it was still silent. Kyla was in the room however, I could sense her ki.

"Kyla?" I murmured. There was no response. "Onee-san?"

"I'm here Shinta. I'm here." I reached out with one hand, searching for her. Her calloused hand met mine, weaving out fingers together. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." I murmured. "Where is Kaoru-dono?"

"She's getting some rest. She looked awful so I told her to go get some sleep," my sister replied, moving closer to my side. "She's very worried about you Shinta."

I frowned. "I don't want to worry her, that I do not."

I could hear the smile on her voice as she spoke again. "I could go get her if you like."

I hesitated. I wouldn't worry Kaoru-dono if she saw that I was alright, but if Kyla went to get her I'd be alone. I nodded slowly. I needed to get used to being by myself.

I heard Kyla chuckle lightly, but that was the only sound. She definitely earned her name. My sibling moved with a grace that made her as silent as the owl.

I sat alone for a moment, then I heard footsteps. "Kenshin?"

I stretched out a hand, searching for her in the blackness. Her gentle hands met mine and I felt her come to sit beside me. "Kaoru-dono. Kyla said I was worrying you."

I heard her smile. "I'm only afraid Kenshin. Don't feel bad."

I smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. I had a feeling that everything would be fine. Little did I know…….

* * *

HM: Oooo… foreshadowing. God I love it. Anywho, please review! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

HM: (rubs head) Wow it's been a while. Well, I hope you like this chappy!

Chapter 7

(Kyla)

The next morning Shinta was able to get up and move around some, though he was shaky. He would not leave me now, even though he was learning to use the sakabatou as a guide.

"You're going to wear yourself out Shinta." I said softly as he leaned against the wall, pale and breathing raggedly.

He turned his blank violet eyes on me, determination written all over his features. "I need to get well soon onee-san. Walking will help."

I sighed and moved closer to him, slipping an arm around his waist. "Yes it will Shinta, but if you pass out and relapse it's not going to help anyone." I felt him lean on me, pushing the sakabatou though the belt of his hakama. I led him though the dojo to where I knew Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko to be.

"Hey there Kenshin!" Sano said loudly as we entered. "Nice to see you up!"

I felt my brother cringe as Sano's loud voice agravetted his headache. I gave him a light squeeze as Kaoru whacked Sano. "Baka! Kenshin's got a headache!"

The ex-street-fighter grumbled and rubbed his head. "Gosh Jou-chan, could of just told me."

She glared at him, then came towards Shinta and I as we sat down. "How are you feeling Kenshin?"  
He smiled, though he did not look at her. "Better Kaoru-dono, thank you."

"Are you hungry Shinta?" I asked softly. He shook his head slightly. "You really should eat otouto-chan." I was worried about him. With his gi on my brother looked fine, if a bit small. But without it I could see how thin he really was. I could count most of his ribs.

"I don't think my stomach could handle it onee-san. I still don't feel well, that I do not," he murmured, turning his empty eyes on me.

I sighed, but I let it go. Kaoru was also worried, I could tell by the look on her face and her turbulent ki. Shinta suddenly raised a hand. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru met his hand with her own. "What is it Kenshin?"

He stood, pulling her with him. "I wish to speak with you."

They stood and left the room. Sano opened his mouth and I hit him solidly with the hilt of my katana. As he grumbled I smiled lightly. 'Good luck Shinta.'

* * *

(Kaoru)

I led Kenshin to the practice room, knowing we would be alone in there. I sat in front of him as he sank to the floor. "What did you wish to talk about Kenshin?"

He moved closer to me, raising his hands. "I want to see you Kaoru."

I instantly noted his drop of 'dono,' though his words confused me. "Okay."

His calloused fingertips touched my cheeks, running lightly over my skin. He ran his thumbs over my eyelids as they fluttered closed, fingers tracing my face. He touched my lips lightly and I gasped.

I opened my eyes to see his face sad and yet happy. "I can see you," he whispered. "I can see your face."

I leaned forward, moving into his arms. He was stiff for a moment, and then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his nose in my hair, his chest heaving in a breath beneath my head. His heart beat strongly in my ear, soothing me in some way.

"Kaoru?"  
I pushed my nose into his gi, feeling with worry each rib beneath his skin and clothes. "I love you Shinta." I whispered.

I felt his heart quicken, his chest hitch with his breath. "Kaoru, I believe that I've always loved you. Will you stay with me?"

I knew that he had no wish to be alone in the darkness. In response I leaned up and kissed him soundly, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a moment he responded to my kiss, deepening it and pushing towards me. We fell, but he twisted in midair so he landed on the bottom, me on top of him. His lips left mine, though his nose kept contact with my skin so he would know where I was.

I sighed happily, playing with his fiery red hair gently. There was no place I would rather be.

* * *

(Kyla)

When Shinta and Kaoru returned to the room, I knew right away that they had confessed to each other. Kaoru's eyes were shining and her grip on my brother's hand was not quite simply a friend hold. Their fingers were entwined together, and loosely wound. Shinta seemed happy, and his ki was positively broadcasting his joy.

He and Kaoru both sat down and Kaoru reached for some rice. "Kenshin, you should eat," she murmured.

He shook his head. "I don't think my stomach could handle it Kaoru, that I do not." I silently noted that he had dropped the 'dono.' I think Yahiko and Sano noticed too, though neither said anything. Sano just smiled smugly and Yahiko grinned.

Kaoru sighed and set the bowl down. "You're so thin Kenshin. I hope you get well soon."

He smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand. "I'm getting better. I'll eat as soon as I can."

I smiled lightly, taking a bite of my own meal. I suddenly looked up as an unfamiliar ki entered the area. I put down my bowl and rested a hand on the hilt of my katana as I stood.

Shinta stood as well, his blank eyes turned towards the wall. He too was touching the hilt of his sword, ready for a fight.

"Kenshin? Kyla?" Kaoru said nervously. "What is it?"  
"An unfamiliar ki." I replied. "Someone dangerous." I walked out of the dojo, feeling Shinta moving after me. He put one hand on my shoulder. "Shinta…."

"No. This is my home onee-san, I will help defend it. I can still use ki," he told me firmly.

I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing. I walked out onto the dojo grounds, Shinta's hand steady on my shoulder as I led him. A man stood in front of the gate, a scowl on his face.

* * *

HM: Cliffie! The next chapter will probably be the last. Please review!

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

HM: Okay, I'm a bit faster this time. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

(Kyla)

"Battousai! You're still alive!" the man snarled angrily. I shifted my grip on my katana, narrowing my now ice green eyes.

Shinta moved forward, his empty gaze locked on the man. He could sense the ki of him, so he knew right where he was. Though he was blind, his eyes still portrayed the changing ability mine did. They burned with gold, boring into the man. "What do you want?"

"Your life," the man replied, drawing out a few kunai. He flung them, and I pulled Shinta out of the way. The man chuckled. "Ah, so you're blind." He looked to me. "And who might you be?"

"I am his sister," I growled, tightening my grip on the hilt at my side.

"Sister?" the man said, shocked. "Battousai has a sister?" The man hesitated in some way, though he did not fully stop. He withdrew a few more kunai, preparing to throw them with deadly accuracy. I felt Shinta's hands on my back, his fear transferring through his touch. "No Kyla! You mustn't kill, not for me!" he pleaded, though the force in his voice was not lost to me.

As he said this the man threw the kunai and I leapt to the side, taking Shinta with me. As I slid to a stop Shinta tugged me around to look at him. "No! I won't allow this." I opened my mouth, but it was as though he sensed I was going to speak. "I may be the younger, but I won't let you do this Kyla."

My attention was drawn away as the man charged, pulling out a katana. I whirled around to meet steel with my blade. This enemy was skilled as both a samurai and a ninja it seemed. I continued to fight with him, though he was getting more confident as I allowed him to believe he was winning. A moment more….

"Kyla!" Kaoru's voice came from the dojo, Shinta's mirroring hers. I whirled around, barely missing as the man dodged away from me. A split second later I noticed a spark of ki behind me. I darted around, though I knew I would not escape a slight wound. Kaoru's scream startled me and my counter attack was altered as the power I had been pumping into the sword exploded.

Kaoru's voice echoed. "Kenshin, NO!"

My eyes widened. Shinta had leapt in the way, taking the unknown man's attack for me. My own power exploded over him and I screamed inwardly.

Shinta's hair lifted from his shoulder in the power-induced wind, his mouth opening. The scream of agony pierced my heart and I let loose a cry, twirling and slaying the unsuspecting man behind me. I turned, darting around Shinta's convulsing form to slay his attacker, tears escaping to flow down my cheeks.

I dropped my katana as Shinta's scream came to an end and he crumpled to the ground. "Shinta!" I gathered him close, discovering fearfully that he wasn't breathing. I quickly lay him down, tilting his head back and pinching his nose. I breathed into him, and then pumped his chest. "Come on otouto-chan!" I cried. "Breathe!" I breathed into him again, and then listened for breath. Nothing. "Please Shinta!" I sobbed, placing my hands on his chest again. "Come back to me…."

I pressed once more, and then there was a flash in my vision. Shinta suddenly inhaled sharply and began to cough. I pulled him to me, petting his hair and crying. "Oh thank Kami-sama…."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I felt my gi grow wet with tears. "Shinta?" I murmured, pressing my forehead against his. His eyes were closed, tears trekking down his face. "What's wrong?"  
He opened his eyes and I gasped. The spark of life was back, his violet gaze shining with tears. "I can see you onee-san…" he whispered. "I can see you…"

I hugged him tightly, pressing my cheek against the top of his head. "Oh Shinta… Kami, I thought I'd lost you." I looked down at him. "Why did you do that Shinta? I could have killed you!"

He smiled and hugged me tighter. "I couldn't let you get hurt Kyla. I just couldn't."

I smiled and sighed, hugging him. I silently thanked the gods for giving me back my brother, my only reason for living.

* * *

(Kenshin)

Kyla held me for a moment more, petting my hair lightly. I pulled back from her, seeing tears sparkling on her cheeks. She smiled and gave me a light push. "Go to Kaoru. She fears for you."

I nodded, standing and looking behind her. Kaoru was in a heap on the ground, her back and shoulders heaving. I moved to her side, touching her back. "Kaoru…."

She looked up, and then threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Oh Kenshin! I thought you were dead….."

I pushed her back, and then pulled her to me as I crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her deeply, then pulled back to rest my forehead against hers.

She slowly opened her beautiful eyes, and then gasped. "Kenshin, your eyes…."

I smiled and nodded. "I can see again Kaoru. I can see you."

She buried her face in my neck, crying into my gi. "Oh Kenshin, I love you so much…."

I smiled, stroking her hair lightly. "I love you too Kaoru." I pulled away from her embrace, and kissed her lightly, then smiled again. "I love you with all my heart Kaoru. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
She gasped, then nodded and closed her eyes. "I will Kenshin. I will."

I hugged her, allowing tears of joy to stream down my cheeks. I was happy.

* * *

(Kyla)

I watched Shinta and Kaoru, smiling lightly as I heard Kenshin ask Kaoru to marry him. Kaoru nodded and I grinned. My brother had found love, and I had found a home. I was happy, as was my brother. I smiled again. 'When will it awaken within you brother? When will you learn the truth? Till then, I will wait, and help you though life…..'

* * *

HM: The end. I will write a sequel, it's in production right now. It's going to be really weird, so be ready for a humor/just plain creepy story. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
